1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing system for, for example, a digital audio tape recorder, which can record input image signals such as audio and image signals on a given recording medium, and, more particularly, to an improvement of a recording control apparatus which can release a recording restriction such as copy inhibition given to an input information signal under a specific condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of audio equipment, digital recording/reproducing systems are popular, which convert an information signal such as an audio signal into digital data, record the data on a recording medium such as a disk or tape and reproduce the recorded data therefrom as desired, and compact disk players and digital audio tape recorders are leading today.
Available compact disks having music information, etc recorded in advance, also have copy inhibition data recorded together with the music information in order to prevent unauthorized copying to thereby protect the copyright. With this design, even if one tries to carry out digital recording of digital reproduction data of a compact disk using a digital audio tape recorder, a microcomputer in the tape recorder detects the copy inhibition data to thereby automatically prevent the recording.
For a copy protection purpose, digital audio tapes are also designed to have copy inhibition data recorded thereon to prevent digital recording of reproduction data of the digital audio tapes using a digital audio tape recorder.
However, there is a demand from users that copying of a compact disk or a digital audio tape for private use be allowed since an excellent copy without degradation of a sound quality can be attained by digital recording of digital reproduction data of the disk or tape using a digital audio tape recorder In this respect, means for using copy inhibition data for unrestricted inhibition of copying needs to be reconsidered.